


Kim Possible: Wrath of Jet Mask

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: A presentation gone wrong leads to a fearsome antihero being born. Or is he a villain? Hero? He doesn't even know himself, but his goal is clear - to rid the world of safety risks so what happened to him cannot be repeated... even if it means discarding the law.





	Kim Possible: Wrath of Jet Mask

There are many scientists in the world. One of which is Maximillian Periwinkle Sullivan, a known expert in the field of space engineering. He’s known for making both very helpful and sometimes crackpot inventions. Some call him a madman, others call him a mad genius. His son Ace Jade Sullivan is more than happy to spend his free time as his human guinea pig testing his various inventions. His latest invention would be a revolution in space travel… self-sustaining spacecraft that can take a single person to and from two planet in minutes… space travel that the standard person would be able to handle, all you need to do is be able to drive a car properly.

“Dad, got a moment?” Adam asked entering the development lab.

“Sure thing, son.” Maximillian answered rolling to him in his chair.

“Just once hire some security for when we reveal what the ship can do to the public. We still haven’t 100% worked out the kinks, so we should eliminate possible risks like thieves or radicals.” Adam pleaded.

“We’ve always revealed our inventions with the security we have at the base. Why would we change that now?” Maxillian asked.

“Dad, please, I’ve got a bad feeling about this one. We’re going to need better security.” he continued to plead.

“All right… who’d you have in mind?” Maximillian asked with a sigh.

“I was thinking Kim Possible.” Ace smiled presenting a resume to him.

“Hmm. Quite the track record.” Maximillian told him while reading it over.

“There’s plenty to choose from on the Global Hero Association’s site, but she comes highly recommended plus she lives in the states.” Ace told him.

“Well… all right. If you say she’s qualified, I’ll take your word for it. By the way, how’s that project of yours going?” Maximillian asked raising an eyebrow.

“I’ve still got a few kinks of my own to work out of it, but at least it doesn’t blow up on me anymore.” he chuckled.

Meanwhile, it was the start of the day for Kim and Ron. Ron was sleeping in as usual while Kim made some coffee. Only this morning the communicator went off.

“What’s up Wade?” Kim asked with a yawn.

“Got a request to beef up security for a Professor Sullivan. The pay’s top notch, and it’s only a few days work. Travel expenses are covered too according to the request.” Wade replied.

“Sullivan, my dad’s told me about him before. Well, no other pressing issues, so may as well take the job.” Kim told him while stretching.

“All right, I’ll email you the details.” Wade smiled.

After a nice shower she began preparing to head out. It took a bit to get Ron ready, but he was at least enthused to go with her. Rufus seemed happy to go too. With any luck, they wouldn’t have to deal with Drakken. After activating the home security system they headed to the airport where Maximillian’s men were waiting, which showed how promptly he wanted her there.

“Pretty snazzy jet. Do all scientists have jets like this?” Ron asked.

“Can’t say. All I’m sure of is that presentation going off without a hitch while I’m on duty.” Kim replied looking out the window.

Once they arrived at Maximillian’s personal airport near the Development Base they were rushed to Maximillian’s office. There the man himself was waiting. Compared to the two heroes he was a giant in terms of height.

“Greetings, Kim and Ron Possible. I apologize if this was too sudden.” Maximillian addressed them.

“Not at all. So what are you unveiling?” Kim asked.

“Oh, that’ll be a secret until the presentation. Just do not allow any unauthorized personnel into Hangar 17. We make sure the only entrances to our hangars are either the bulkhead doors or launch bay doors overhead where the vehicles are raised.” Maximillian grinned in response.

“Sounds simple enough.” Kim told him.

“My son can be such a worrywart, you see. He’s convinced that something will be different with this presentation and further working of the project’s kinks. He was adamant about having your protection.” Maximillian chuckled.

“Rest assured that we’ll make the presentation go off without a hitch, whatever it takes.” Kim nodded.

The day went by without incident thankfully. At this point Kim and Ron were shocked no one had come to cause trouble. The next day they had to be up bright and early for the initial presentation, just to show off the current capabilities of Maximillian’s creation. Press from all over the world had come to make the presentation a global broadcast. Adam was in a special-made space suit standing before the launch bay doors letting the paparazzi take picture after picture. 

In the hangar everyone was to be out for the presentation. A crate then opened and Drakken snickered as he climbed out rushing over to where a large curtain was hiding something. He threw the curtain off revealing a sleek single-passenger space vessel with a single engine and a black and gold paint job bearing  _ The Spectacular _ on the sides of the nose.

“The time has come… that experimental Isotope Fusion Cell will be  _ mine _ to make an impenetrable fortress with.” Drakken cackled as he opened a panel to circuitry with a glowing green and blue core in the center.

He began fiddling with the circuits trying to get it free as the platform began to rise. Drakken tried and tried but couldn’t get it out. When the bay doors opened he lucked out being on the side facing away from the crowd and Adam. Growling in frustration he left the platform and hid behind a nearby tower as Adam opened the cockpit and climbed in.

“Adam you are go for starting checkup.” his earpiece spoke.

“Starting her up.” Adam responded pressing a green button starting the engine and anti-gravity devices on the bottom making the ship begin hovering off of the table it was on.

“All systems look fine. You are go to lock in coordinates.”

“This is just a simple test of what it can do. So let’s take it easy and fly to the moon and back.” Adam spoke as he began pushing buttons in a sequence making the computer begin showing images and text.

**COORDINATES IDENTIFIED… GENERATING FLIGHT PATH… CHECKING FUEL RESOURCES… SUCCESS ESTIMATION AT 98.3664%… ALL SYSTEMS GO…[]**

“Anything you want to world to hear before  _ The Spectacular _ takes off on its maiden test voyage?”

“Well, really there’s only one person I want to hear this. There was this really grumpy girl when I was in college… I don’t remember her name, but I tried to take her on a date once. Dad made me stand her up, and she never forgave me for it. So, if you’re still out there grumpy girl… when this baby’s ready for more, I’m taking you on a date the movies could never hope to match up to.” Adam replied with a confident grin.

“You are go for liftoff.”

“Count me down from five, ground control.” Adam ordered.

“Five… four… three… two… one. Liftoff.”

Adam pushed a lever forward and the ship took off near instantly shattering the sound barrier. The press couldn’t believe how fast it was going. The whole world was watching  _ The Spectacular _ soar to the heavens. With the onboard camera Adam showed the world that he succeeded in rounding the moon heading back for Earth in record time. On reentry, a red light from the computer broke Adam’s focus...

**FATAL ERROR… FATAL ERROR… FATAL ERROR… ISOTOPE FUSION CELL HAS SUSTAINED CRITICAL DAMAGE… ENGINE MALFUNCTION… LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM MALFUNCTION... CONTROL SYSTEM MALFUNCTION... COMPUTER SYSTEM…[]**

The computer then crashed blowing sparks at him as more alarms began blaring. He looked out his window to see the fusion cell hanging out of the panel by its chords on fire. The chords then gave in making the core soar away through the air. In a panic he tried to eject, but nothing was working.

“Kim, they said his ejector seat is malfunctioning!” Ron told Kim.

“That just means I’ll have to get to him before that thing goes volatile after crashing.” Kim nodded.

Kim activated her battle suit and borrowed a motorcycle to try and meet the crashing ship. She maneuvered past obstacles all over following its crash path. The ship really picked up speed once the engines exploded sending the vehicle flying even further. It crashed off in the countryside, and when Kim got there it appeared to have exploded at some point. There was no corpse, though there was certainly no shortage of debris. Search parties looked for a week… but no sign was found of Adam. The only thing even partially salvageable from the ship itself was the Isotope Fusion Cell, found 100 miles from the base. A funeral was held for him just two weeks after the crash.

“I’m… so sorry for your loss…” Kim told Maximillian, who was almost inconsolable.

“My baby boy… he was always so ready… so ready to test things for me… he said he loved seeing my inventions succeed… I always made them so he’d have an easier life… and now it’s like I’ve killed him myself… I should have listened to him about backup protocols...” Maximillian sobbed.

A long three months passed after that, and at a small town clinic a patient wrapped in bandages sprung awake screaming muffled by them. The nurses had to hold him down and try to sedate him while another got a doctor. 

“Sir, you’ve just woken up from a three month coma, just try to remain calm. Start with breathing. In and out, just breathe in and out.” the doctor tried calming the patient while helping the nurses restrain him.

“W-What happened to me?” he demanded to know.

“One of our clientele found you lying washed up out back bleeding all over with horrific burns. Your injuries made it impossible to identify you. Do you remember who you are?” the doctor replied as the nurses ran routine checks of his hearing and eyesight.

“I… am Adam… Sullivan…” he replied.

“The man that crashed…” one of the nurses gasped.

“We have to alert the authorities.” another spoke.

“No… don’t tell anyone I’m alive…” he barked.

“Why not…?” the doctor asked.

“That ship may not have been fully safe… but I know sabotage when I see it… I’m going to make sure… that never happens to anyone… again… and I know how I’m going to do it…” Adam growled starting to cry.

“Your body is covered in wounds and third degree burns. You even have deformation in your face. Please, let us continue treating you.” the doctor pleaded.

“They’ll heal on their own…” Adam told them trying to get up.

In the development lab that Adam used, Maximillian had what Adam was working on put in a development case so he could finish it later - a homage and last goodbye to his departed child. It was intended to be a super suit crafted of a special metal able to withstand being fully submerged in magma and the pressure of the deepest ravines in the sea. It could even fly via the jets in the shoulders and calves, though the kinks weren’t fully worked out of that feature yet. One night the alarms went off and Drakken was apprehended trying to steal the Isotope Fusion Core, and that same night the suit was stolen by an unknown individual along with a number of tools. 

“You’re really sure about this…? You need to recover from your injuries…” the doctor asked as Adam stepped into the light clad in a silver armor suit that even covered his neck and face with a mask bearing black eye hole covers and special ventilation for breathing resembling a mouth.

“I’m doing this because there’s too many security risks in the world, and no one chooses to fix it. So I’m going to fix it no matter who tries to stop me.” Adam answered flexing his fingers.

“If there’s really no stopping you… you said that we can’t use your real name, but we need to list you as someone here.” the doctor sighed heavily.

“Jet Mask, if you really need a name.” he answered before activating the jet feature in the suit taking off somewhere.


End file.
